1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic arrangements as pumps, motors or transmissions and may even include some control devices. The invention uses a novel arrangement to obtain novel effects, like a pressure transmission, a very high pressure fourth pressure stage exceeding, if desired, ten thousand punds per square inch, automatic reciprocation, vibration, step advances or rotary steps of exterior linear or rotary hydraulic motors or others. Partially known elements of the former art or of of my earlier patents may be included in the novel arrangement if so desired or if of special value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At this present time of filing this application there is no former art of the main aims of the invention known to the applicant. Also there are no arrangements known presently to the applicant which would correspond to the arrangement of the invention.
However, as applicant sees it, there are a great number of efficient hydraulic pumps, motors and transmissions available, which as pumps supply one or more flows of fluid, as motors are driven by a fluid flow from a hydraulic pump and as transmisisions combine a pump and motor in a single unit.
Some of them are my own elder patents and they are very effective and powerful. For example; my following elder patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,716; 3,158,103; 3,223,046; 3,277,834; 3,398,698; 3,831,496; 3,850,201; 3,889,577; 3,960,060; 3,951,047; 4,212,230; 3,874,271 and others.
As far as motors or first pumps are used in the arrangement of the invention, these patents might be utilized in part in the invention or some of these patents may also be used entirely in a portion of the arrangement of the present invention. The last mentioned patent already uses the cam of the second space of this invention, however the piston shoes and piston of this elder patent fail to reach the high efficiency and pressure of this present invention. Moreover the mentioned patent partially failed because it did not take sufficient care of the required first and second spaces of the invention with the therein required first and second pressures.
3. Limitations of the Prior Art
The usual pump of the former art delivers a flow of fluid of permanent rate of flow. The control of the directional changes of pistons in external cylinders is commonly done by control valves. Plural flow pumps with equal rates of flow in different flows can do directional changes of external pistons, when they are equally variable, but the directional controls are then usually not very fast and not exactly volumetrically determined. Thus, they are not very good in vibrating or oscillating external pistons rapidly at high frequencies.
When hydraulic motors would drive highest pressure pumps to create a highest fourth pressure flow, they would require clutches between motor and pump and fastening housings to connect them. Their weight would exceed several times the weight of the arrangement of the invention, when present market pumps and motors would be used.
The pump of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,271 failed to set a disloading passage to the space, wherein the eccentric cam revolved or wherein the outer piston shoes moved. That resulted therein, that after a short time of operation the leakages which escaped through the fitting clearance between the outer face of the piston and the inner face of the cylinder, the space wherein the cam or the piston shoes moved, filled up with a higher pressure and finally the pressure in this respective space became equal to the pressure of the pressure in the high-pressure cylinder or at least it exceeded the pressure which was supplied by the supercharger pump. The consequence thereof is, that the piston could not move any more under the pressure supplied from the first pump or from the supercharger pump. The piston just remained finally in a stationary position and the high pressure pump became unable to deliver any pressure fluid, because the piston did not, or only little, reciprocate.
The pump of U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,271 also failed to give enough long piston shoe stroke and piston stroke and also failed to operate at the sometimes required very high fourth pressure of the invention, because it had not long enough piston shoe extensions and not long enough or no recess-portions which extended beyond the outer end or innermost end of the cylinder deeper into the respective cylinder block. The piston shoes of this patent also failed to divide the balancing pockets into plural pockets with bearing lands or faces therebetween and thereby they failed to stand at very high pressures without increasing friction.